User talk:Fubuki風吹
Feel free to message me any time here. I'll reply in about 12 hours. -- sqm talk 06:29, 03.21.2014 ---- Heya~ Thanks~ Keep in mind when you are editing, to add your own info and not copied from IE wiki~ Sure~! I would love too to see the new designs~ I a going to make you admin now~ Give me a minute~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 10:49, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Nope~ I didn't say it because you did something wrong but I was just saying it, so that you will keep it in mind~ :) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 15:13, May 22, 2013 (UTC) It is nice~! I like it~! ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 15:24, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Re:Main Page Whoa~! It is very nice~ Actually, I have been thinking about to feature a team~ I think I am going to do that~ You did your best~! It is very nice~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 18:37, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~ Take your time~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 08:33, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey Sam! I just wanted to say what a great job you have done on this wiki! The templates you have made are amazing, especially the character one! It stands out more, and is different to the IE wiki's, so it's better this way~ Good job my fellow admin, keep it up! ;) GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bicycle Sword']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Wild Dunk']]15:45/07.4.2013 Something to do~ Hello Sam~ I hope you're doing well, how are ya'? Anyway. I see you have nothing to do for this wiki anymore (btw I am glad you're still on this wiki), but I've though of something simple and easy for you to do~ "SOUL Hayabusa" First thing I was wondering if you could maybe make a template of that somehow? I mean, so it would be easier to add, but I'm not even sure of that myself, so if you can't make it don't worry-- xD. Also, do you remember a long time ago when I suggested adding the team symbols to the template? You could do that maybe... And! The songs template still needs updating. Well yeah, hope you reply soon~ | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Bicycle Sword | Kyoubou Head | ' ' | 10:16, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Left Sorry ^^' I thought you left >_> Re:New Good to know that you are stll on this wiki ^ ^~ Take your time to update/remake everything~ Don't rush anything~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 16:38, September 5, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ There are nice~! Take your time~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 15:55, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Yo. Hey Sam. Just wanted to let you know that I left a message on a certain wiki; I hope you got a notification or something. If not, it's probably somewhere in your email that belongs to this account. Might wanna read it. ~ Alex Pokémon Ranger Alex: "Happiness can be found even in the darkest times, if only one remembers to turn on the light." ~Albus Dumbledore 12:09, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Re:Congrats Thank you~~Best wishes to you too^^ Manabe-kun! "Since I meet you guys, 11:33, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Re:CSS Changes Okay~! Thanks for informing me~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 12:09, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Template request Ya Sam~! Long time no speak~! I was wondering if you could make a template like the one you made for the main page with the information at the left side and the admins at the right side~ I want to use it for the stats and hissatsu (With a bottom line for Keshin/Soul if that is possible, seperate Keshin and Soul (not being filled in, it will be hidden)) for the players who are in a game exclusive team~ If you can make a template like that (that will be awesome~! Take your time though to make one~ No need to rush it~~ Thanks in advance~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 08:21, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Thanks~! Sure, go ahead~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 17:36, March 15, 2014 (UTC) Re:Editing Ya Sam~! Ah okay~ So, your acc can change it all while you can sit back and relax?~ That's awesome-- XD How were you able to do that?~ What for functions does a bot have if I may ask?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 11:11, March 20, 2014 (UTC) That's awesome~ If the bot has good functions, we can have an official one~ However, at the other side, I don't think we really need one~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 11:19, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Ah okay~ Those are somegood functions~ We might need that though~~ You have my permission to make (?) one~ Although if you think it isn't needed, then there is no need to make one~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 11:26, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Ah okay~ I do agree so that's one active user to ask lesser~ XD I am fine with that account to be a bot~ I think if you ask StarChaser too and she does agree, you can ask the staff for a bot~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 11:39, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Ah okay, that is pity though-- In that case, I don't think we really need a bot since this wiki is most of the time quite quiet~~ Sorry for the misunderstanding~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 11:47, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Ah okay~ However, only you, me, StarChaser and Kariya (I guess) are the ones who are really active here, the others (I guess the other admins and a few users) aren't active here anymore, so do you think 4 is enough?~ (Okay~ XD) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Z Slash ' ' 11:51, March 20, 2014 (UTC)